Down by the Bay
by pomegranate-stars
Summary: "Luvdisc: The Rendezvous Pokémon. Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends." Contestshipping.


**I adore this 'ship. It always manages to make me smile. :)**

_Title: _Down by the Bay

_Pairing: _Contestshipping

_Rating: _K

_Spoilers: _None

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, or its affiliates.

**Note: **The Pokédex entry in this story is taken, word for word, from the same entry in Pokémon: Sapphire.

** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drew Hayden glanced first to his left, then to his right. Seeing that the Lilycove beach was completely deserted, he quickly slid off his shoes and smiled to himself as the sand tumbled over his bare toes. Next to him, Roselia beamed happily up at her master, clearly enjoying this rare relaxation time. The sun was just beginning to set, causing rippling colors to shoot across the water. Drew stretched his arms above his head, preparing to settle himself on the sand to watch the remainder of the sunset, when something suddenly caught his eye. A lithe silhouette of a girl, bent over, knee deep in the cove, peering into the water. He knew who it was instantly, having spent many a sideways glance memorizing that graceful form. He didn't have to see her face to know that it was May Maple.<p>

May. At first she'd been nothing to him but a competitor, someone that was fun to rile up, easy to make blush. Then, slowly, it had become more than a game to him. He had started giving her roses because he loved seeing that flash of red cross her nose, that slightly pinched look her face got when he teased her. He loved that he was the one that could make her trip over her words (and her feet) and he loved how his heart pounded when she brushed against him.

Yep. Drew Hayden was many things, but a liar (especially to himself) he was not. He was completely and totally, head-over-heels in love with the slim and pretty girl currently standing in the middle of Lilycove Bay.

He was already halfway to her position before he had time to think, leaving a content Roselia dozing sleepily on the beach behind him.

"What'cha doin', May?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets and striving for casual.

May jumped violently at the sound of his voice, pinwheeling her arms to stay upright on the slippery rocks. "Drew!" He liked the way she said his name, surprised, and a little breathless.

He bent down and rolled up his pant legs, before joining her in the shallows of the bay. The warm water washed over his calves and feet and he smiled involuntarily. He loved the ocean. When he glanced back at May, he was surprised to find her face a healthy shade of pink. Drew quirked a single eyebrow and May tore her eyes away from his face, looking back down into the water.

"You look… nice, when you smile." She all but whispered, the slight breeze carrying the sound to his ears. Drew fought the blush that threatened his cheeks valiantly.

"Yeah?" He grinned easily. "I knew you couldn't resist me, May."

The shy look vanished, instantly replaced with an eye-roll. Her graceful arm snapped out quickly and Drew found himself suddenly drenched. He spluttered, choking on the water.

"Hey!"

May simply giggled, her blue eyes sparkling.

He flicked his hair out of his eyes and smirked. "Oh, it is SO on, Maple." He splashed her back before he'd even finished speaking, and the two rivals spent a good five minutes having a splash war in the shallows.

Suddenly, as May spun to splash him again, her foot hit something and she slipped and, with a ploosh, disappeared under the water. Drew's eyes widened. "May!"

He sloshed to her, only to find her head popping up from under the water. She spat bay water out of her mouth, coughing and choking. Drew gently helped her to stand, keeping his arms around her for a few (really, just a few!) guilty moments longer than were absolutely necessary before releasing her and shifting backwards.

"What did you trip on?" He asked quickly, stopping whatever confused sentence was about to tumble from May's lips.

May looked down at the surface, water rolling in droplets down the clothes clinging suggestively to her curves and into the ocean. Drew licked his lips and forced his eyes away, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

May's squeal tore him out of the gutter his thoughts were floundering in, and he followed her finger to the small pink Pokémon floating just beneath the surface of the water. "Oh, wow!" He cried, bending down for a closer look. Suddenly, they were surrounded by the things, bouncing and playing and murmuring their names in soft voices muddled by the water. "What are they?"

May was already rummaging for her Pokédex.

"_Luvdisc_." chirped the machine. "_The Rendezvous Pokémon._ _Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends."_

May turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. "I-Isn't that interesting." She stuttered, quickly stowing her Pokédex back in her pocket.

Drew was staring at his fingertips as though he'd never seen them before. "Totally." He said, his voice an octave higher than it usually was.

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Drew took a deep breath. "May?" He all but whispered, catching the blushing girl's attention.

"… Yes?"

"Uh…"

Beneath him, a Luvdisc suddenly exploded from the water and jumped as high as it could, chirping happily before it fell back to earth with a splash. May laughed lifting her hands and enjoying the water droplets as the ten or so Luvdisc all around us did the same thing.

This was it. The absolute perfect moment. When better to confess your undying love to the girl of your dreams then standing in the Lilycove Bay, surrounded by jumping Luvdisc and the light of a dying sun?

Drew opened his mouth… and froze. He just couldn't get the words out. Millions of reactions raced through his brain—May laughing, May rolling her eyes, May getting angry and shouting, May rejecting him, May, May, May.

May had stopped laughing and was gazing at him, confusion in her eyes. "Drew?" She asked, reaching for his arm. "Drew, what's the matter?"

The moment her soft, albeit wet, fingers brushed his skin, Drew lost all control of any rational thought. In one smooth motion, he stepped forward, water swishing around his calves, gripped May by the shoulders and pressed a swift kiss to her lips.

May squeaked in surprise, slipping a little on the rocks and grabbing at his shirt to keep herself upright. Drew's mind was racing, trying to keep up with the pounding of his frantically beating heart. He could feel his blood flooding his veins and knew he was blushing. Carefully, he pulled slightly back from May, slowly opening his eyes, afraid of the look on her face.

May stared at him, her face a brilliant scarlet, her pink lips in a perfect surprised "o". "D-Drew!" She exclaimed. "Did you just… you… I… How…?"

Drew chewed his lower lip anxiously, trying not to think of where that lip had been a moment before. He opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind. "I'd give you a rose, but Roselia's over there sleeping." He motioned awkwardly behind him at the beach before letting his hand slap to his side.

May touched her lips lightly, her face still slightly shocked. Drew felt himself grow increasingly uncomfortable. _Why doesn't she say something? Anything?_ He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared out at the sunset.

"Drew?" May's whisper brought Drew out of a rather dark train of thought. After all, he'd just kissed the girl of his dreams, and she'd done nothing in return but stare at him in utter shock.

Drew looked down at her hesitantly, waiting for the inevitable rejection. What he certainly wasn't expecting was a svelte brunette standing up on her tiptoes and placing a chaste and gentle kiss on his lips. She dropped back down to her feet and smiled shyly at him.

Drew stared at her, his mouth slightly open. And, as tends to happen with things like this, his thoughts lost their filters and proceeded directly to his mouth.

"May, I love you."

May giggled. "I kind of figured that out."

Drew laughed softly. "Yeah."

"Hey, Drew."

"Hm?"

"I think I love you too."

Drew grinned, feeling his heart swell. All around him, the ocean was bathed in gold fire from the light of the setting sun. The Luvdisc were still jumping around them, occasionally splashing a bit too close, causing ripples to wave up to the drier parts of their legs. But neither teen cared much about that right at this moment—they were too caught up in the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! It was just meant to be a cute nod to one of my favorite Pokémon ships. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Note: Luvdisc are actually found around Route 128 and Evergrande City in Hoenn. Habitat was slightly adjusted to better fit this story.**

**Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
